User blog:Choocolatiah/For those who are expecting a Celestial Jubilee IV event...
Don't expect it... Sorry to disappoint but MyNet probably forgot about it. I, for myself, am only disappointed with it cause I was expecting to get Alchemist's prettiest version ever released so far. (My blog, my opinion :P) Well, unless she's gonna be the returning card but with no anniversary event this year, it's not guaranteed. *cries* Next event is titled The Rarest of Stones and it will run from 2017 March 14-27. It will feature the Archwitch Great DMG cards Mineria, Stone Elf and Dr. Mole. And based from the list of unreleased cards, the event cards are probably Mercurius, Adele, Sentinel Adele, Hermes.. And oh, before I forgot, next event will feature the . Ugh. On a side note, the events (Summer Ends With a Bang! and Halloween Confessions Can Wait) that featured event box summon last year had good RRs (Niagara and Elatha). Hmmm... One good thing: Daily quests will return for a limited time during that event. Next Event's Details Not sure if I should create the page for it already, but here are the details for everyone to see ^__^ During "The Rarest of Stones" event, the new campaign map Mine will appear! This event will also feature an Event Box Summon from which event cards can be obtained! Event Box Summon Tickets can be obtained as daily quest rewards, Elemental Hall panel rewards, and ranking rewards. Please refer to the summon screen for more information about the Event Box Summon. ■About the Mine map Celestite Mine will feature the Exclusive Archwitch HERMES, the Fantasy Archwitches ADELE and MERCURIUS, and the Legendary Archwitch & THIALFI! ※Both the event and Witch Gate Exclusive and Fantasy Archwitches will not drop as regular rewards. In addition, the Exclusive Archwitch HERMES will be available for awakening after it is evolved to an HSR! The Fantasy Archwitch MERCURIUS is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※Defeat MERCURIUS as the Ace and for a chance to receive an Event Box Summon Ticket as a reward! ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, ADELE will not appear if MERCURIUS has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR ADELE is amalgamated with the UNIFORM that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR ADELE card. ※Amalgamation will increase the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on March 22nd to 11:59 on March 27th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: ADELE (UR), MERCURIUS (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: HERMES (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch • ROSKVA & THIALFI (LR) & THIALFI is a special card that possesses two skills. In addition, LR cards can now be equipped with a custom skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate • GENIE (UR) • ALADDIN (SR) • LAMP (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on March 14th to 11:59 on March 27th (JST)!